Topps' Mars Attacks
Mars Attacks is a collectable Trading Card series that was created by Topps in 1962. It was partially inspired by the War of The Worlds, because the aliens that invaded Earth were Martians, just like in the War of the Worlds. They were best known for its giant amounts of action, slight comedy, and brutal violence. The cards were a big success, because they didn't just have neat pictures, they told an original story of the Martian's invasion. They were successful for many months, but they were soon banned because of it's violent images. Even though it was banned, it's still considered a cultural phenomena. In 1996, the cards inspired the movie Mars Attacks, that was created by Tim Burton. The plot line int the movie was a lot different than the one in the cards. Today, the cards a still considered a cultural phenomena. Story Card 1: The Invasion Begins On the 4th planet from the Sun, Mars, the rare inhabitants of the planet agreed that Mars was no longer an in habitable to live on. The core of the already hostile planet was destabilizing. In just months, there would be a huge explosion, and Mars would be reduced to a wasteland. They decided to conquer Earth in order to make sure their civilization goes on. Unfortunatley, they planned on doing it in a malicious manner. Card 2: Martians Approaching The Martains soon arrived at Earth after a 48,000,000 mile journey from Mars, eager to start the invasion. They packed weapons that use rays of sunlight to melt objects. They also used this technique from the sun to build their secret cities on Mars. Now, they used the same technique to conquer Earth. Card 3: Attacking an Army Base On Sunday, the invasion began. The aliens first attacked an Army Campus. After an hour of waiting to observe the camp, the Martains attacked the camp! The buildings were set on fire and soilders, not knowing what was happening, were incinerated. In just a few hours, their entire camp was destroyed. News of the tragedy shocked the world, and the president declared a state of emergency. Card 4: Saucers Blast our Jets The president ordered the saucers to be shot down. After locating them, an entire squadron of millitary jets flew after them. Once they found them, the began to attack the saucers with missles and bullets. Instead of being destroyed, the missles and bullets harmlessly bounced off the space ships. The saucers returned fire, and destroyed two of the jets, and another crashed into the saucer by accident, with the saucer unharmed from the fight. Card 5: Washington in Flames The aliens continued there massive invasion in Washington DC. The president's saftey was a big concern. Reports from survivors of the attack reported that Washington was completely in flames. The White House, Lincoln memorial, and all the places where up in flames. Card 6: Burning Navy Ships A fleet of Navy Ships were on a mission to the Phillipenes, when a fleet of saucers attacked the ships. Their weapons destroyed the ships. Even with the soilders trying to fight back, the ships were too protected to be harmed, and all of them were destroyed. Card 7: Destroying The Bridge The martain's next stop was on the west coast, in the city of San Fransisco. The Martains descended on the Golden Gate Bridge. They attacked, and the bridge melted and collapsed. Terrified drivers in rush hour traffic were melted or their cars crashed into the river, drowing them. Card 8: Terror in Times Square Another fleet of Martains started to rampage in the city of New York, ravaging the city. People were completly unsuspecting of the deadly creatures. The ships appeared without warning. The citizens in complete panic, and they were easilly wiped out by the Martains. By the end, Times Square was completly destroyed. Card 9: The Human Torch The forces of America rushed o the ruins of New York City, with the biggest weapons they could find to fight the super rays from the Red Planet. Unfortunatley, the millitary was easilly wiped out the Army. Now, America and the entire world cowers from the threat of these enemys. Card 10: The Skyscraper Tumbles The Empire State Building is one of the only remaing buildings left standing in New York. Just as people were starting to leave, the Martians attacked the building. Panicking people were killed on the spot, police were unable to stop the madness, cars were blown to bits, and the entire building set aflame. Nothing could save New York City now. Card 11: Destroy the City The Martians landed their ships on the outskirts of New York City. The Martians casually ran through the streets, and used their atomic weapons to pick off citizens one by one. Schools. factories, and any type of building was destroyed, and the Martians showed no mercy, despite anybody they attacked. Anybody who went on to the streets would be melted down immediatly. Worse, all communication was disrupted. Now there was absolutley no way of contacting for help. New York was sunk. Card 12: Death In the Cockpit The U.S army sent fighter pilots to intercept the flying saucers. One pilot attempted to keep up with jets, and would no surrender until the end. Unfoutunatly, the Martians found out about his presence, and blasted him out of the sky. The cockpit came engulfed in flames, ensuring no chance of surivial. Card 13: Watching from Mars The Martians that still remained on Mars used their sensors to monitor the progress of the invasion. They were very pleased at what they saw. London was burnt up, Paris was crushed by the lazers, and Rome's Ancient structures were gone. Everything was going according to plan. Card 14: Charred by the Martians A young doctor was on his way home after visiting a patient. Suddenly, one of the Martian's ships began to follow him. Panicked, the doctor hit the highway and sped up his car to 70 mph. The Martians gave chase, and he sped up to 100mph. Then the aliens fired at the car, sending it overturning into a ditch. Card 15: Saucers invade China No country is safe from the Martians attack. The next stop of the invasion is China. Bejing was crippled and Farmers were terrorized. Beliving the Martians were gods, the Chinese did little to fight back. All Cards+Full Story Category:The War of the Worlds adaptations